Sinister
by xOxYourDevilxOx
Summary: What is Sakuno had a twin sister who died when they were young? Traumatized by her death, Sakuno forgets everything from before age 6. However Sakuno's past is about to catch up with her when Seigaku,Hyotei and Rikkaidai go to Satsuriku manor for the summer. Will Sakuno come out of this alive? Sakuno/Multi


Aku-Chan: Ohayou minna-san! This is my first time writing a horror story so please be gentle.

_Sakuno: A-ano, I hope you l-like it._

* * *

_In the middle of a forest is a old Victorian manor, Satsuriku manor. The estate was breathtaking with it's elegant design and exotic flowers but at night was when the land's beauty was twisted into a sinister vibe. The villa looming ominously, casting dark shadows in every corner. The Satsuriku was generally avoided by the locals. Horrific stories about the manor told to children so that they'd stay away. However, curiosity sometimes got the better of them and they'd eventually venture to the manor as a joke only to be found slaughter the next day. Not much was known about Satsuriku but it rumoured that a big family use to live in there until one day, the father slaughtered everyone ruthlessly and that his soul still lurked around the manor, looking for his next prey.  
_

_It was abandoned for years until one day a family bought it and moved in for the summer, this family was the Ryuzaki. The locals tried to tell them the stories of the haunted land but the man just laughed it off while his wife glanced uneasily at them for a second before tending to her twin daughters. Unknown to the family, ignoring the stories about Satsuriku was going to be their biggest and last mistake._

* * *

Two little girls, around the age of 6, jumped out of the car and ran around, chasing one another, childish giggles filling the air. The parents shook their heads fondly as they unpacked their things." Papa, mama! " The girls chanted excitedly, tugging their parent's clothes in an attempt to get them to hurry up. The father, Shun Ryuzaki, purposely took his time opening the door, the girls pouted before rushing in once the door opened. " Honey, I'm going to call my mother. " The mother, Hina Ryuzaki, called out before searching for a phone. Unseen to the family, glowing crimson eyes watched them from the shadows before quickly disappearing. 

**We were a happy family but … that all changed..**

* * *

"Yes, We're just settling in." Hina replied, absentmindedly twirling her finger around the phone cord. " Okay, we'll see you soon." Hanging up the phone, she glanced around the kitchen. A chill ran up her spine, something about this house felt.. wrong. Two little girls ran up and cling to her legs, breaking her train of thought.

" Mama, me and Kuno-Chan are hungry." The girl with black hair that barely reached her shoulders whined, tugging impatiently on her pants.

"It's Kuno-Chan and I, Sweetheart." Hina corrected exasperatedly, gently cleaning their face with a wet towel.

"Mama, when's Obaa-chan coming?" The girl with long auburn hair asked, honey brown eyes brimming with curiosity.

"She'll be here by the end of the week, Sakuno." She replied, quickly making snacks for the hungry twins.

The twins climbed onto their chairs, quietly waiting for their snacks. Sakuno examined the kitchen before her eyes reached the doorway that lead to the living room. A black shadow quickly flashed by, Sakuno's eye blinked in disbelief, honey brown eyes met shocked chocolate brown eyes.

**… And that was just the start..**

* * *

**At first, everything was fine until my sister found it…**

"Ne, Look what I found!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, proudly showing off a old teddy bear she found in the backyard. Mother scolded her for bringing something so dirty in before gently prying it from her hands to clean. Father just ruffled her hair as he chuckled. Sakuno hid behind her mother, clutching tightly to her pants.

**It scared me.. It's eyes glaring unblinkingly at me…**

* * *

Slowly things started to go missing, doors slamming randomly and a horrid odour of rotting meat lingering around the house. Sakura started growing distance from the family, often wondering off with Taka, her teddy bear and whispering secretively to him. Things started to get worse and worse the longer we started in the house. 

**Then that night came…**

* * *

**I remember how scared I was when I woke up…**

_Beep… Beep… Beep.. Beep…_

In the hospital room, Sakuno laid still on the bed. Looking fragile in her white gown as the monitor beeped slowly, echoing ominously in the room. Sakuno groaned weakly, her eyelids fluttering open. Honey brown eyes gazed around the room, confused. Where was she ? Sakuno examined the woman sleeping on the chair beside her bed, clenching tightly to her hand. Grimacing in pain, She struggled to lift her upper body into a sitting position. Beside her, the lady stirred, blinking tiredly at her. " Sakuno?" She asked in disbelief, tears streaming down her cheek as she launched herself at Sakuno, hugging her tightly. "Thank god, I thought I lost you ."

"Ano, who are you?" Sakuno asked timidly, her head spinning as she tried to remember. What was going on ?

The lady's eyes widened in shock before she rushed out of the room before quickly returning with a man in a white lab coat. After a few hushed words between the two, the man turned towards her. His brows knitted together as he looked through a clipboard. After a few tests I fell asleep.

* * *

"_ Is… okay…? What… Trau.. matized_ ?" A familiar voice spoke, my eyes straining to see as I woke up. The man opened his mouth before quickly closing it as he noticed that I was awake.

"How are you feeling, Sakuno?" He asked softly, smiling gently at me.

" Who are you?" I blurted out before I flushed red, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

The man laughed carelessly before waving it off then grew silent. A solemn look on his face. "Sakuno, It seems that you were so traumatized by what happened that you blocked out all your memories causing you to forget everything. This is called amnesia. "

I remember my head spinning with thoughts as I stared unseeingly at him. Amnesia, how did this happen? A small whimper escaped my lips, my eyes blurring with tears as it all came crashing down to me.

* * *

**I felt empty inside until she came in…**

"Sakuno?" A familiar voice called out gently, breaking through my train of thought.

"Y-you were beside m-me when I w-woke up." I stammered, rubbing my fists harshly against my eyes to get rid of the tears. My hands fell limply against my side as she hugged me tightly, whispering comforting words to me as I sobbed loudly.

* * *

**Eventually, she introduced herself as my grandma and my new guardian…**

"Welcome home, Sakuno." she whispered, giving me a toothy grin as we entered her house. I timidly smiled back at her before glancing curiously around.

* * *

She raised me as thought I was her own daughter, always trying to make me feel welcome. I no longer felt so empty, making new memories in place of my old ones. I could never express how thankful I was for having her in my life. I eventually forgot about my amnesia. But unknown to me, the past never stayed buried for long... 

**That manor would come back to haunt me and memories best left sealed would tear free.**

* * *

Aku-Chan: Wow, so how was it ? Did you like it? Should I continue it? Tell me what you think !

Sakuno: U-until next t-time, S-sayonara!


End file.
